Joe's First Love Returns
by KelticDream13
Summary: It's been 10 years since they first met. Joe is happy Melissa has returned, but his family aren't. But trouble looms on the horizon, but not caused by her.


First Love Returns  
  
The day has started out warm and the heat had built up till it was now stifling. Joe had collected the mail and was headed to the saloon for a cold beer. He tipped his hat to a pretty girl who passed him on the sidewalk. That beer was certainly going to taste good, he could almost taste it.   
  
He came past the dress shop and moved into the shadow of the saloon. He pushed through the swinging doors to the dark interior. It wasn't much cooler in there, no breeze at all. He moved over to the bar, and Ted put a cold beer in front of him.  
  
"Hey Joe. You know that this heat is good for business, but I am tired of this constant heat." Joe smiled at him, and took off and laid his hat on the bar.  
  
"Know what ya mean Ted. A man can get sunstroke out there." He took a big swig of the cold beer, enjoying the way it cooled his throat. Ridding it of the dust there. He turned around leaning against the bar, looking around the room.   
  
"Hey Ted, who is that?" Ted looked across the room to a table in a corner, where a young redheaded woman in black jeans and yellow blouse sat.   
  
"I don't know Joe. Never seen her before today. She just rode in. But I can tell you, that she has trouble written on her. Joe turned and looked at him.  
  
"Trouble? Maybe cause she is so pretty."  
  
"I don't mean that, I am talking about that gun on her hip, and the way she walks. It's a gunmans' walk." Joe let out a laugh.  
  
"A girl gunfighter? That is funny." Ted just shook his head and went to pour another drink for another customer.   
  
Joe watched the girl, and her eyes turned and met his. Something familiar about her. He turned back around and drank his beer, he didn't want to get caught staring.   
  
A few minutes later he was ready to go, he picked up his hat and headed out the door. He bumped into the girl at the door. He backed up.  
  
"Sorry miss." She looked up at him and then smiled.   
  
"Joe?" He returned that smile.  
  
"Melissa?" She nodded and he grabbed her and hugged her. "It has been so long." He stepped back and looked down at her.   
  
"Yes it has Joe. How is your family?"   
  
"All doing fine. How is your father?" A sad look came to her face.  
  
"He died almost two years ago Joe. A fall from a horse."   
  
"I am sorry, he was a nice man. So are you staying in town?"  
  
"For awhile, couple days. Going to the hotel now." Joe took her arm and led her outside. Away from the curious glances from those inside.  
  
"No you're not, you are staying with us. No arguments either."   
  
* * *  
  
At the dinner table, Melissa talked and laughed with the Cartwrights. Ben seemed a little quiet. He had been since he found out what she was. Though Hoss and Joe more than made up for it. Adam was his usual stollic self.   
  
"So did you ever go back home?" Hoss with his round open face, much likes a kids. He sure had grown, since she was little or so it seemed.   
  
"No, don't want to either. Nothing there for me. No one would probably speak to me now. But I will find a place and settle in the west, where daddy was from. Found a cousin in Montana. I bought some land there. Got a cabin built on it."   
  
"Well it is a start, how much land?" Ask Ben as he glanced at Adam.  
  
"One thousand. Not much, but it will do me." Melissa felt the undercurrent and didn't care for the chill. Thinking to herself she would move on the next day. It had been nice to seem the Cartwrights again, but she couldn't stay there.   
  
"Melissa, do you still like fishing?" She turned to Joe, and saw that smile, which had only improved with age. He was one devilishly handsome man. It was then she remembered the promise she had made herself when they were kids. That she would marry him when she grew up. After they had left, her father had teased her about Joe. She blushed.  
  
"Yes I do. When I can."   
  
"How about we go fishing in the morning, and have a picnic there? I'll even put the worms on your hook for you." Melissa smiled.  
  
"Well, I would consider it, but I am leaving first thing in the morning."  
  
"You can't. At least a few days with us. We love having you here. Right Pa?" He looked to his pa, who nodded, though no smile. Joe caught that feeling given off by his father and older brother.   
  
"For me, Melissa? I promise I wont push you in the mud." Melissa nodded and smiled.  
  
"Okay for one more day, then I must be going. I have to be in Cheyenne in a few days." Joe nodded and decided to have a talk with those two later in private. Joe stood up, and offered his hand to Melissa.  
  
"Come for a walk with me. It is cooler now, and I like looking at the stars." As they walked out, Hoss smiled his gapped tooth grin.   
  
"That ain't all he likes lookin at. They make a nice lookin couple, huh Pa?"   
  
"No they don't. She isn't the same girl, she uses a gun now."   
  
"Ah Pa, she is the same, can't you see it. That gal just needs to find a way to quit. Don't think she wants to be a gunfighter. I can tell." Ben smiled at his trusting middle son, who could find the good in the devil.   
  
* * *  
  
The night was cooler, there was a slight breeze. The stars twinkled in the sky and the old moon was smiling down. Joe held Melissas' hand and together they walked towards the corral. Melissa, liked the grown up Joe. He was just what she thought he would be when he grew up. She would bet he had a lot of girlfriends too. She glanced up to see him watching her.  
  
Joe stopped and turned to face her. "Melissa will you stay around her for awhile? I have a cabin near the lake. It's mine, I built it with the help of my brothers. It's nice. If you stay you can stay there. I know my father and Adam aren't too thrilled with you being here."  
  
"Oh Joe, I would like to spend some time with you. But maybe they are right. I am trouble. It follows me like fleas a dog."   
  
"Follows me too. So we deal with it together." They were silent a moment looking into each others eyes. " You sure are a pretty girl." He leaned down and his lips touched hers. She moved closer and he wrapped his arms around her, and her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened. Adam had been standing at the kitchen window, after going to get some coffee. He didn't like what he saw. He saw trouble.  
  
Joe, pulled away slightly, his heart pounding. He knew what he was feeling, and he would find a way to make it all come out right. She would be safe on the ranch, and she could retire. Good thing he had that cabin. A good starting point. He took her hand and they continued their after dinner walk.   
  
A short distance away, a lone shadow stood watching from the trees. The gaze of the shadow was full of hatred, loathing. 


End file.
